


Treat You Better (Than He Can)

by Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationship, Mentions of blackmail/theats, Protective!pete, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace/pseuds/Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: peterick high school au (I know I'm cheesy) so Patrick's the really popular all American kid at their school and is dating this football player, that's just not good for him. And Pete is really unpopular and has been best friends with Patrick for forever. During all this he's been in love with him. Then Patrick and the guy breakup. -------Pete was the ‘King of Emo’, and with the title, he had the appearance to do it –dark, flat ironed hair, skin-tight girl jeans that others could barely breathe in, dark shirts and band tees, as well as his precious hoodie and studded belts. And then there's Patrick.Straight A’s, honor student, bound-to-get-a-full-ride-scholarship-to-any-university, teacher’s favorite, fucking adorable and the kindest person that you’ve ever met, Patrick.They met when they were paired up for a history class years ago. It was an odd pairing at first, but something about them clicked with each other, something just fit, like the world just stopped and everything that was wrong in that moment, righted itself. It was like sunshine cutting through the shadows of his gloom. The only issue in this fairy tale?Patrick’s boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A super sweet (with a hint of angst, because why not) prompt Anon sent me on Tumblr! Thank you so much darling! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you so much for your patience as I wrote this one out!
> 
> This fic is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Pete knew his place in the student hierarchy.

Pete was the ‘King of Emo’, and with the title, he had the appearance to do it –dark, flat ironed hair, skin-tight girl jeans that others could barely breathe in, dark shirts and band tees, as well as his precious hoodie and studded belts. His fingernails painted every so often with artfully chipped black nail polish (or black permanent marker if he was lazy, which was most days), and his eyes lined a deep shade of black.

Pete was known throughout the school circle as a ‘freak’ and an ‘emo’ an outcast among the preps and the athletes of the school. Other words were thrown at him as well throughout the years: faggot, cutter, attention whore, psycho. It didn’t help that some of those words stung, even if he didn’t show it with his too big smile.  He brushed it off, but the words still echoed in the back of his mind, bouncing off his skull like a bouncy ball in a tin can.

Over the years, Pete had found a safe group of friends, sure it’s small, not a entourage of lollygagging girls and football status guys. No, Pete’s own little circle was close and safe. Gerard was quiet and artistic, his imagination stirring up some disturbing shit that he couldn’t exactly share in art class, but his comics were brilliant in and of himself. His boyfriend Frank was equally sweet and was part of the jazz band, but nearly had gotten kicked out a few times because of his hair color/cut choices, piercings, and tattoos, but he enjoyed it none the less and learned to compromise, at least for concerts. Halsey was….something else, to say the least, and so was Bebe, and more than a few guys have noticed it too, which hilariously ended up with said guys getting kicking in the balls buy either or both girls (and Pete really thinks they’re secretly fucking after school, but that’s just a theory). And then there’s Andy, Pete’s moral compass, and frankly, the group’s protector. Andy, for is apparent scrawny looks, is actually a workout beast, and it shows when he in a fight. Soft spoken, sweet Andy and thrown a punch that can knock out a jock on their ass, Pete’s seen it first hand when some guys wouldn’t quite harassing Gerard and ended up ganging up on him one day after school. Pete doesn’t think he’d ever want to get on his bad side…ever.

And then there’s Patrick.

Straight A’s, honor student, bound-to-get-a-full-ride-scholarship-to-any-university, teacher’s favorite, fucking adorable and the kindest person that you’ve ever met, Patrick.

Pete’s Patrick.

They met when they were paired up for a history class years ago. It was an odd pairing at first, but something about them clicked with each other, something just _fit_ , like the world just stopped and everything that was wrong in that moment, righted itself. It was like sunshine cutting through the shadows of his gloom.

And they’ve been best friends ever since.

The only issue in this fairy tale?

Patrick’s boyfriend. His star-of-the-football-team, all-star running back, popular boyfriend. Who also happened to be a complete and utter to Patrick at times, so much so that Pete wanted to punch him in the face, or take a bat to his knee…one or the other.

He was watching them now from across the lunch hall, glaring daggers at Trey (aka, asshole jock and Patrick’s boyfriend) wraps an arm around Patrick’s waist and tugs him closer to his side, his grip not gentle, but with a touch of possessiveness.

“You squeeze that milk any harder, it’s going to burst,” commented Frank with a smirk, bringing Pete out of his stupor. Honey brown eyes looked to his grip, and sure enough, the small carton of chocolate milk in his hand looked about ready to explode…he didn’t even realize he was gripping it that hard.

“Sorry, man.” Pete grumbles, before stealing one last glance at Patrick’s back before turning back to his food.

Gerard and Frank shared a knowing look with Halsey and Bebe, before one of them spoke up. “Pete, staring holes into Trey’s back with your laser eyes isn’t going to make Patrick yours,” started Bebe, poking at her fruit salad, “I know he’s a friend, but you gotta stop pinning over Patrick, dude.”

Pete begins to stiffen in defense. “I’m not pining.”

“You so are pinning.”

“I’m not!”

“Yeah and I’m the fucking president of the spirit club, you ding-dong.” She said, rolling her eyes, the comment making Halsey and Joe crack up, as Pete’s head falls into his hands, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips as he looks back up at his friends.

“It’s not…look, Trey’s a fucking asshole, and the last thing I wanna see if ‘Trick hurt…”

Which was true, Patrick was too amazing for that asshole to treat him bad. Hell, Trey doesn’t even want Patrick hanging out with Pete during school, or after for that matter.

_“Please don’t be mad, but Trey wants me to eat with him and the team during lunch…he says he misses me.”_

_“That’s cool, ‘Trick. You still coming over afterschool?”_

_“Yeah, I really want too…um, but can you maybe not post anything on Facebook or Snapchat?”_

_“Um, yeah…sure Trick, but um, why?”_

That’s when Patrick told him it as something that he wanted to talk about afterschool, but at just thr thought of something having to do with Trey made Pete’s blood boil.

_“So what if he gets all pissy? You have fucking friends, Trick!”_

_Patrick sighed as he sits on Pete’s bed, shoes forgotten at the door and his socked toes wiggling against the navy blue of the older boy’s duvet as he beings his knees to his chest. “I know, and that’s what I’ve been telling him, it’s just…” he watches as Patrick gets hesitant, and then a sudden thought comes into his head, one that simultaneously makes him feel cold and yet fuming at the same time._

_“He doesn’t fucking hurt you, does he? Patrick if he ever has put his hands on you-”_

_“No! No, he hasn’t Pete, I’m not that stupid!” Patrick pinks both of embarrassment and annoyance at the question. “It’s just…he says things, and…I don’t know, it gets_ me _upset and he tries to make himself look like the victim…it’s just fucking confusing…”_

_Pete can tell when Patrick is stuck, when he’s conflicted, because of Pete had realized anything about his best friend, is that deep down, Patrick’s biggest fear is being alone. It’s unsaid, and if Pete ever brought it up point-blank, the dark strawberry blonde haired boy would deny it, but Pete knows._

_“Hey,” Pete says gently, putting a warm hand on his knee, squeezing it gently. “I just want you to know, I’m always here for you, Patrick…always.” He wants to lean in a kiss him, knock off that stupid hat of his and bring him in close until the mend into one, but Pete knows he can’t, because even though he doesn’t like the fucking asshole, Patrick’s in a relationship with Trey, and he, begrudgingly, accepts it._

_But the way Patrick smiles at him shy, small, and sincere, makes his heart beat faster and a warmth bubble in his chest causing him to small over at the hazel blue-green eyed boy._

_“Thank you Pete…really, thank you…”_

Since that afternoon, time alone with Patrick has been scarce. When Friday’s used to be video game and pizza nights, Trey would ask Patrick to attend his game, claiming that the dark blonde haired boy was his good luck charm, bundled in his letterman jacket, Trey’s number on his sleeve.

Patrick would attend Trey’s games, his practices, his study groups. When Pete would ask Patrick to hang out, his would always give him a half-ass excuse, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “ _I’m sorry, but I have to go with Trey after school…”_ or _“I’m sorry man, but I got plans after school…maybe next time, okay?”_

He knew it wasn’t right, like the way Patrick tried to pull away from Trey’s side for a moment, only to be tugged roughly back, Trey whispering something into his ear, making the younger boy stiffen and tense.

Pete wanted to sprint across the lunch hall and sock the football asshole in the face, want to break the hand that had a painful, possessive hold on Patrick’s waist. But most of all, Pete wanted his best friend back, he wanted the Patrick that was a fountain of random, unless facts and awful jokes, the Patrick whose smile would light up the room. Pete wanted the Patrick that he had fallen for back.

As he turned back to his food, he stared at it blankly before tossing it into a passing trashcan, mumbling a thank you to the janitorial staff before digging out his headphone and downing out the world.

Pete fucking hated that asshole.

*********

Pete didn’t mean to eavesdrop, he swears. All he had been doing was walking to his locker after school to get his AP Environmental Science text book from his locker when he heard arguing coming from an empty hallway. Curiosity getting the best of him, Pete quietly closed his locker and made his way down the deserted hall, following hushed voices that seemed to be coming from around the corner.

“What the hell is your problem, Trey?” started a voice that sounded so familiar to Patrick’s, which made Pete’s heart race.

“My problem? My problem is you hanging out with people you’re not supposed to!”

“So what? I’m not supposed to hang out with my study group, my friends?” the younger boy was red in the cheeks, his eyes cold and glaring at his boyfriend in front of him, dressed in his grey tee and shorts from practice. “This is ridiculous? So I’m supposed to be isolated while you go and party with the team?! I have friends, too! You can’t make me stop hanging around them anymore!”

“You’re _not_ going with _anyone but me_ , understand.” His voice comes out low and stern, and the football player is now crowding into Patrick’s space, the younger boy’s glare not faltering, even as the other’s boy’s voice get lower. “If you hang out with Wentz or anyone from his little emo club, I’ll make sure you’ll regret it…we wouldn’t want the school to see those pictures that you sent me now would we?”

Pete watches as Patrick’s eyes widen in fear. “You wouldn’t dare…”

Trey simply smirks. “I wonder was Wentz would say if he saw them, and not to mention the whole student body. They’ll find out that perfect, little Patrick is really a fat, disgusting, dirty slut who takes it up the ass.”

“You sent yourself those pictures-”

“But as far as any one knows, it was consensual. You have no proof, babe. _You_ sent them to _me._ ”

Pete’s vision was going red, his knuckles going white from his grip on his book as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Patrick was fuming, but didn’t dare move, his cheek red from embarrassment and anger. “Now,” started Trey. “This is what you’re going to do: You’re going to give me a kiss, and I’m going back to practice. I _never_ want to hear that you’re hanging out with someone other than our circle, understand? And the moment you do, I’ll make sure Wentz, his little friends, the school, and even your mother, see what a whore you actually are.”

Patrick didn’t say a word, his body tense as Trey roughly pulled him into a kiss, then pushed him away, the younger boy stumbling back as the other exited the hallway through another door.

Once the coast was clear, Pete quietly made his way around the corner, carefully approaching a defeated Patrick in the middle of the abandoned hallway, his face turned down, eyes squeezed shut and his hat knocked to the floor from where his hands reached up to painfully tug at his own hair.

“ ‘Trick?” And the younger boy’s eyes snapped opened, turning to look over at Pete as he approached him in the hall. There was smoothing in his eyes that was akin to a skittish animal, fear, embarrassment, but also a brief flash of relief of some sorts.

Before Pete could say another word, Patrick scans the hallway before pulling him into an empty, open classroom, closing the door behind them. There’s a strange silence that fills the air between them for a moment as Patrick fiddles with the strap of his backpack, cheeks still a flushed shade of pink as he avoids Pete’s eyes before finally breaking the silence.

“How much did you hear?” Patrick asks, just above a whisper.

“Enough,” Pete replied gruffly. “Enough to know that he’s blackmailing you, and I should tear him to shreds.”

“Pete-”

“This isn’t right Patrick!” Pete starts, his emotions getting the best of him. “He’s controlling you! He’s fucking blackmailing you to stay with him.”

“He’s-” But before Patrick could even finish, Pete cuts him off. “Don’t even try to defend him, Trick, not after what I heard him say to you.” Patrick doesn’t speak a word, simply stands with his arms around himself, staring blankly at the bookshelf in the classroom, away from Pete.

Exhaling harshly, Pete counts backwards and breathes again before reaching out to Patrick. “Look, I’m sorry for exploding, but you don’t deserve this Trick, you don’t deserve to be forced to do anything you don’t want. That’s abuse 101…he doesn’t have to leave marks to hurt you, man.” When Patrick nods once, still avoiding eye contact, Pete hesitantly continues. “How-how long has this been doing on?”

“A few months, when school started, I guess” he responded quietly, finding no use in hiding anything from Pete. “He used to get upset, or jealous, I guess when I would go over to your house more often. I told him that you were my best friend, you’ve been my best friend since our sophomore year, and we have freaking Government class project to work on.” Patrick sighed. “Then…then he started dropping little things, making me feel bad. Telling me that I’ve been gaining a little weight, but that someone else would have minded but he didn’t…that no one else would love me like he did. And I…I don’t know man, I guess I kinda believed it…And then he would start blowing up my phone, asking me where was I and that I was useless, and we would get into bad arguments, but he would always apologize and tell me he was sorry.”

“Patrick-”

“I know! I know, controlling. I just…” Patrick sighed scrubbing a hand over his face. “We’ve been together for almost a year and a half now, and I’m just…I don’t even know Pete,” he sighs, clearly frustrated at himself and the whole situation.

“And then the fucking pictures…” Patrick stopped himself, eyes wide and cheeks flushed crimson. He avoided Pete’s eyes and looked about ready to run out of the room. But Pete was quicker, grabbing his hand even before the younger boy could turn.

“Trick, what pictures?” But Patrick didn’t respond, the flush on his cheeks seemed permanent now, and his gaze still avoiding Pete’s own. “Patrick, whatever it is, I won’t think any less of you.”

Green-hazel eyes looked cautiously into warm golden brown, his voice but a whisper in the quiet of the empty room. “Promise?”

“I promise,” Pete repeated firmly, gripping the other’s hand reassuringly.

Patrick sighed, motioning for Pete to take a seat in one of the empty desk, Patrick perched on the desk top, while Pete did the same, letting his feet rest on the chair in front of him, as he patiently waited for Patrick to start. “Trey…Trey has pictures…of me.” He started out softly, picking at his fingernails as he talked. “When school started, Trey had asked me to send him a picture, like-like, uh, a dick pic,” he stuttered the blush on his cheek a full on red, but Pete didn’t interrupt, only listened. “I told him no, and then we kinda fought about it. Then he told me that if I loved him, I should send him one, and that I didn’t love him enough, and, I-I don’t know, but I sent him one…” Patrick sighed before be continued. “Then in October, after a football game, we went to this party, a-and things got…heated…and w-we h-had s-s-sex. But during, he had taken pictures of us with my p-phone. I wanted him to delete them, because it was fucking embarrassing, but that asshole sent them to himself…And now…now he has those to use against me if I don’t do what he wants.” Patrick took off his hat and gripped tightly at his hair, letting out a frustrated noise, his voice getting frantic. “I feel like such an idiot, and you probably think I’m a slut now, but I don’t know what to do, and if he finds out I’m here with you, he’ll send them out to my mom and the team, and school and-and-and-” Patrick starts hyperventilating, struggling for air, tears stinging his eyes as he gasps loudly, but Pete’s already one step ahead and searching his backpack for his inhaler. Finding the plastic yellow canister, Pete shakes and uncaps it, bringing it up to Patrick’s lips, the strawberry blonde’s own shaky hands coming over Pete’s pushing down on the canister together, letting the medicine fill his lungs.

“That’s it, babe, just take it slow,” Pete starts, accidently letting the endearment slip out, cringing slightly, but Patrick didn’t seem to hear, his eyes closed and he presses down once more for another pump.

When his breathing is calmed, Patrick relaxed more, leaning his head into Pete’s shoulder as he focused on his breathing. “Thank you,” he said after a moment. “Man, I haven’t had to use this thing in a while,” he chuckled softly, Pete echoing. They sat there for a moment, leaning against each other, Pete’s arm around Patrick’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do Pete, I don’t…I thought I loved him, but now I realize that I don’t and I’m trapped…”

“You shouldn’t feel trapped,” Pete started softly, his fingers rubbing circles into Patrick’s arm. “You shouldn’t be forced to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with, if he cares about you he wouldn’t blackmail you dude…If I-” But he shuts himself up quickly, but Patrick catches it, looking up curiously from his shoulder, not breaking the physical contact between the two of them.

“If you what?”

_‘If I were with you, if I were you’re boyfriend, I would tell you how beautiful you are every day, I would treat you right, I would make sure you’re safe, I would gather the stars and the moon in a bottle just to see you smile.’_

But Pete doesn’t say that, even though he almost does, his heart sitting on the tip of his tongue, but he doesn’t let it fall. “If I were you, I’d try to find a way to get his phone and delete the pictures. Or try to get him on text blackmailing you, you can take it to the principal or something, besides, isn’t harassment grounds for player suspension?”

Patrick looks thoughtful for a minute before nodding slightly. “I think so, I can do that, but it’s just the phone part…He’s just about as surgically attached to his phone as they come..”

Pete then gets a twinkle in his eyes, that Patrick knows all too well means trouble. “You’ve got friends in low places, Trick. If there’s a will there’s a way. Just say the words and it can be done”

Patrick giggles, and it’s music to Pete’s ears. “I might take you up on that offer soon.” When the younger boy sighs, he looks up at Pete once more. “Thank you, Pete, I’ve never told anyone what’s been going on.”

“I’ll never think of you differently Trick, never,” he reassured. They sat like that for another moment, Patrick moving away when his mom’s familiar ringtone floats through the room, a piano melody jazz melody. He looks hesitant to move from Pete’s embrace before he reaches into his pocket and answers it. “Hey mom. Yeah I’m almost done…Okay, I’ll be out in 15 mins…love you too.” He slide his phone back into his pocket. “She’s almost here, so I guess I gotta go…”He removes himself from Pete’s shoulder, letting his feet touch the ground as he places his hat back on his head. Pete does the same, righting himself, thinking about offering to walk Patrick to the front but decides against it, not wanting wondering eyes to report back to Trey.

“I need to try to sneak you over to my house soon,” Pete says with a grin. “I still need to kick your ass on the new Smash Brothers.”

“My Kirby can kick your StarFox’s ass any time of day.”

“Yeah, sure…”

They both fall into laughs as Patrick adjust his backpack, smiling over at Pete. The darker haired boy watches as a flash of emotions cross Patrick’s face, and then suddenly, Patrick becomes hesitant. “Hey, what’s up, Trick?”

Patrick takes a tentative step towards Pete. “I just-…this this so stupid and you can punch me later for this, but I-I want to try something okay? Please to don’t freak out…”

Pete looked at the other, puzzled. “Um...sure?”

“Close your eyes...Please?” he asks softly. And without question, Pete does as he’s told, lashes fluttering shut to rest against his cheeks. Pete can feel his hear his heart beat in his ears as he stands stock still in the quiet, until he feels tentative fingers on both cheeks, and a soft set of lip slide uncertainly against his in a chaste kiss. And Pete’s heart isn’t in his chest anymore, it’s in his ears, his throat, his fingertips, his entire body.

As Patrick moves to pull away, Pete follows, ignoring the little voice in his head that’s screaming for him to not fuck this up, and bringing Patrick into another gentle kiss, his hands carefully moving to cradle the back of Patrick’s neck, and the younger boy’s fingers fall from his cheeks, his fingertips resting on his jaw, then his neck, holding on when Pete swipe at his bottom lip, in silent permission, which Patrick grants, bringing the kiss deeper, nearly desperate.

It feels perfect, and better than Pete could have ever imagined.

When their lungs burn for air, they pull apart, panting quietly against each other’s lips. Pete can’t help but bring his thumb up to caress the Patrick’s bottom lip tenderly.

“So that’s what it’s supposed to feel like…” Patrick stated under his breath, eyes going wide with shock as he caught himself speaking aloud, Pete’s ears picking up on it slightly.

“What’s supposed to feel like?” Pete finds himself asking, an inkling of hope flooding his entire being, hoping that Patrick felt exactly what he felt. The answer Patrick gives him slips from those beautiful lips easily, without fear.

“Kissing someone you love…”

Something in his chest ignites like a firework in the middle of a pitch like night, bright and awe-inspiring, lighting up the darkness in a way words couldn’t properly describe. He leans in and kisses Patrick again, who returns with just as much favor. Both are a little awkward with their hands, but they figure it out easily; Patrick’s fingers tangling themselves in Pete’s flat-ironed hair, as Pete’s arms wrap around his waist. It feels right, like this is what is should have been all along; everything that Pete has ever wanted in this 5’4”, All-American, honor student with a voice too big and too amazing to hide away.

“I’ll find away to get those picture from his phone,” Pete promises as he breaks their kiss, holding him close. Patrick’s face hiding in his neck, his fingers gripping the fabric of his black hoodie.

“I think he knew I was going to leave him, that’s why he started all of this…Pete I’m so fucking scared what he’ll do with those pictures…I don’t know what I would do if people saw them…”

“I’ll find away, and when I do, I’ll fucking punch his face in.”

Patrick nods. “Then I can leave him, and maybe we…?” He doesn’t finish the question but looks up at Pete hopeful, imploring.

Pete nods. “I’ve always loved you, but I never did anything because I knew you were with him…I’m not the kind of homewrecker people make me out to me.”

The dark-strawberry blonde boys laughs. “No, never.” He pauses for a moment before he speaks again. “I thought I was happy, but I found myself wanting to spend more time with you than him over the years…I wanted to be with you always, and it felt like a chore to be with Trey…I know what I’m feeling now.”

Pete smiles, hugging him tightly.

*********

A week later, Pete’s sitting outside the principal’s office, holding an ice pack to his split lip, but looking all too worried, instead, feeling smug as he listens to the argument going on inside the office. Among the shouting and the cursing, he hears “team suspension” and “disciplinary action due to harassment”. The sound of the school bell ringing deafens the sound of voices as a sea of students stampede out of the building for the day, chatter and laughs from passing hordes of bodies help block out the scene playing just beyond the wall as Pete waits his turn.

Some students come and go through the office, but Pete perks up when he sees Patrick rushing around the corridor leading to the Principal’s office, looking out of breath, worried etched into sea green and hazel eyes. “Holy shit, Pete…” he huffs, making is way to Pete’s side, hugging him gently before taking a seat next to him. Patrick’s eyes survey the damage as he puts his own hand over the one Pete’s using to hold the ice pack to his lip, the paper towel around it bloodied. Patrick looks sickened as his fingers carefully touched his bruising upper lip, which other than a blooming bruise on his cheek and a scrap alongside it, seems to be the worst of this injuries.

Before he could speak, Pete simply grins, even though the right side of his face hurts. “You should see Trey…”

And just as he says that, the door bust open, the football coach dragging Trey buy the scruff of his shirt. Trey himself, much to Pete’s credit, does look worse, sporting a huge black eye and a bloodied nose of his own, which looks crooked now, as well as a split lip of his own.  He glared at the two, making a move to lunge again at Pete, but his coach was faster, pulling him back and dragging him away, making a comment about “throwing a scholarship away for his stupid ass blackmailing.”

The principal stands in the doorway and motions for Pete to come into the office. Patrick makes move to follow up is stopped by the principal. “While I understand you were involved in this, you will not be needed Mr. Stumph.”

Pete looks over at Patrick. “Don’t worry about me, everything’s taken care of.” Patrick nod but looks over at the principal. “With all due respect Mr. Holiday, but I’ll wait for Pete, he’s my ride home this afternoon.” The principal nods and closes the door behind Pete.

About half an hour later, Pete emerges and motions over to the office exit with a grin. Patrick follows without question, walking shoulder and shoulder as Pete continues to apply pressure to his lip.

“So what the fuck actually happened?” asked Patrick once they were out of the school building. “All I heard that you two got into a fight in the locker room.”

Pete shrugged nonchalantly. “I had Bebe and Halsey flirt with him earlier to get his phone. Bebe took the memory chip of his phone and put the entire thing on factory reset. I guess he found out and figure out it was me, and cornered me…we had a little chat and when he started calling you a slut I just went at it. I got him good in the nose and eye before the coach came in and pulled us apart. Before I went to the locker room, I showed the screenshot of the threat he sent you yesterday about the pictures to Mr. Holiday, and told him the truth, you were being bullied and in a toxic relationship with no way out. He was going to talk to Trey even before we got into the fight,” he explained easily as they took the path to Pete’s house. “I’m just getting in-school-suspension for two days for the fight. Trey is getting kicked off the football team and is transferring to the redirection center for harassment, abuse, blackmailing, and fighting…”

Patrick lets the words sink in for a moment as he leans in close to Pete. “Wait so…that’s it?”

Pete nods. “That’s it…you’re free as a birdy, Trick.” He leans in to kiss the blonde, wincing a little due to the split lip. Patrick chuckles at the expression and kisses his unbruised cheek, intertwining their fingers.

“Thank you,” he smiles, bringing Pete’s bruised knuckles up to his lips to kiss them.

Pete nods in return, his arm winding around Patrick’s waist as they make their way to Pete’s house.

“So…my StarFox can totally kick your Kirby’s butt…”

“Keep dreaming, Wentz.”

Pete laughs, kissing his temple, “Always, Trick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm so glad I got this one done! I'm currently working on another prompt that I should have done soon (like before the month ends I promise). That being said, prompts (and updates in general, why lie) do take me a while to post, as I'm constantly busy, but are so fun to do and keeps me motivated!  
> Thank you Anon for this awesome prompt! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or prompts feel free to leave them here or on my [Tumblr](http://shatteredmirrors-and-lace23.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And as always, comments, kudos, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!  
> -Xoxo


End file.
